othyafandomcom-20200213-history
Feywild
| natives = Fey, goblins | alignment trait = None | gravity trait = Normal | time trait = Normal | shape & size = Normal | morphic = Non-morphic | faith trait = Seldarine | elemental & energy traits = None | magical trait = Enhanced (arcane) }} The Feywild, also known as Faerie, is a plane that exists as an "echo" of the Prime Material Plane. It is from here that the fey originate, giving the Feywild its name, and it is also a place of unusually potent magic. Traits As a parallel plane to the Prime, the Feywild's geography is similar, though not entirely identical, to the geography of the Prime. Similarly, just as the geography is reminiscent of Toril's, so too do its inhabitants and many creatures exist as fey "echoes" of the Prime creatures. Arcane magic runs more freely and powerfully in the Feywild than it does in the Prime and it is for this reason that so many of its inhabitants are magically gifted. The Feywild is also reputably beautiful compared with either the Shadowfell or the Prime. Territories Though much of the Feywild is the same as the Prime geologically there are differences, and more importantly, the lands answer to different powers than those on Toril. Much of the elven or eladrin civilizations have their earliest roots here and abandoned remnants of their culture litter the landscape. Unlike the elves, however, who have all but abandoned the Feywild, some eladrin remain behind in the Feywild, most notably the "noble" eladrin. These eladrin still maintain strong kingdoms and citadels, in addition to the newly arrived citadels of Evermeet and Sildëyuir from Toril. Feydark The Feydark is the Underdark of Toril's echo in the Feywild and like most parts of the Feywild it is more majestic and fantastic than its natural counterpart. Inhabited by the fomorians, a Fey echo of the titans , the Feydark is a cavernous world of maze-like tunnels and portals linking to Toril. The most powerful of the fomorian realms is Mag Tureah, which stands within a country-sized cavern lit by precious gems and stones. This kingdom is ruled by the fomorian king Bres. Sildëyuir Sildëyuir was once a demiplane created by the star elves which connected to their ancestral home in the Yuirwood. Driven to the Feywild by conflict with the local humans the star elves retreated further and further from the Prime and by the time of the Spellplague most of the star elves lived within Sildëyuir. Since then the Yuirwood has become rife with blue fire, preventing further travel between Sildëyuir and the Yuirwood. In spite of this immigration to Sildëyuir has continued through the intermediary of Myth Drannor and the realm is now the home to many elves and eladrin. Sildëyuir is located within the same part of the Feywild that the Yuirwood occupies on Toril in the Prime. There the land is an untamed forest laid beneath a twilight sky, a wilderness broken only briefly by towering glass citadels built by the star elves and other eladrin. History The Feywild, also known as the plane of Faerie, was created by the Primordials, beings of power comparable with the gods. Finding some things of the Prime too "bright" or too "dark," the Primordials tore these parts from the Prime, creating the Feywild and the Plane of Shadow (which later became the Shadowfell), respectively. The creatures that inhabited this world were the Fey and came in many forms. For a time the Feywild was located in close proximity with the Prime and the inhabitants of both planes interacted regularly It was during this time that the fey first immigrated to Abeir-Toril. There, they came into conflict with dragons and ushered the elves to follow them, hoping that the (at the time) primitive creatures would help them. Later, following a magical experiment gone terribly awry, a small group of Eladrin also arrived on Toril. After a while these eladrin mixed with the elves to the point that it was difficult to tell that they were two different species Later, the Feywild slipped further and further away from the Prime. Contact between the two planes ceased except through intermediaries or powerful arcanists and the plane was largely forgotten. By this time though, large numbers of fey, eladrin and elves populated Toril. However, the relationship between the two worlds was reversed with the Spellplague. The destruction wrought by Mystra's death yanked the Feywild back into proximity, opening up new crossroads to the plane. Evermeet vanished, slipping into the Feywild, and in reverse, new communities of fey creatures were transposed throughout parts of Toril. Since the barrier between these two planes became much thinner, the eladrin discovered that their racial bonds with that realm allowed them to slip into and out of the Feywild. Inhabitants While many of those living in Faerie are untamed, large numbers also congregate according to race or by political allegiance. * LeShay are to Eladrin what Eladrin are to humans. They are undoubtedly some of the most powerful creatures living on the plane. * Noble eladrin are exceptionally powerful examples of their kind. While the eladrin on Toril became more like the elves, the eladrin in Faerie became more attuned to the elemental magic inherent in that plane. * Seelie fey are followers of Titania, the queen of good-aligned fey and serve her royal court. * Unseelie fey follow the Queen of Air and Darkness and work to destroy the Seelie fey. * Formorians rule much of the Feydark in a twisted parody of the surface eladrin. They command many servitor species - the most useful of which are the cyclopses. References Category:Planes of existence Category:Parallel planes